Call me Bones
by sas.90
Summary: Ever wondered why Brennan has stopped telling Booth to quit calling her Bones?


Notes; Ever wondered why Brennan stopped asking booth not to call her Bones? I think this could be a possible reason. It's one of those stories that pop into your head at 4am when your horny cat is keeping you up and all you really want to do is sleep. Annoying, but I hope this is enjoyable.

Disclaimer; Eeh. Go away! I'm tired.

* * *

**Call me Bones**

''Bones!'' Special Agent Seeley Booth's voice echoed through the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian institute while he swiped his card through the reader and climbed the platform taking two steps at a time.

His favourite forensic anthropologist was stood at the furthest examination table peering closely at a very acient looking skeleton while she made notes on the clipboard she was holding. She hadn't even as much as looked up when he called her infamous nickname even if she had heard him loud and clear.

''Bones, Hey, we've got a case.'' He tried again as he strode over to her, his hands in his pockets. Again. No answer. Booth frowned in confusion. Had she not heard him?

''Bones? Hello, are you there?'' He waved his hand in front of her face and cried out when she slapped it away not so gently.

''Ow, Bones! What the hell was that for?'' Finally she spoke.

''I'm not listening to that nickname anymore. I'm not leaving this lab until you start addressing me as _Dr._ Brennan.'' Her eyes never left the skeleton as she informed him of her new statement leaving him even more confused than before.

''_Why?''_ He asked looking dumbfounded and Temperance glanced up rolling her eyes at the look on his face. Men and their simple minds.

''Because I have worked hard to get my doctorate and I'd really prefer you referred to me as Dr. Brennan. Like everyone else in the lab.'' She stated simply and went back to studying the skeleton, muttering facts to herself quietly.

''Wh – No. Angela doesn't call you Dr. Brennan. She calls you Sweetie... - Or Bren.'' he added quickly and folded his arm across his chest while he leaned against the table earning a scowl from his partner. He stood upright quickly and sighed simultaneously shaking his head. He could never win with this woman.

''But she doesn't call me Bones.'' Was her reply and Booth had formed has comeback before he could think twice.

''Does this mean I get to call you Sweetie?'' She shot him a death glare and he held up his hands in surrender.

''Fine. Never mind.'' He rolled his eyes and turned away from the table and exited the platform to go back to his car. He could handle this part alone, he wouldn't need her until later.

''Booth! Okay, fine what's the case?'' her voice called behind him and he smirked turning around to fill her in, but then changing his mind and contiuning to walk down the lab.

''Booth! Are you ignoring me? What's the case?'' Brennan put her clipboard down and peeled off her rubber gloves. Her partner didn't stop or look over his shoulder. He _was_ ignoring her. Sometimes that man drove her absolutely insane.

''Wait for me, Booth.'' She quickly left the platform and ran to catch up with him. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he kept looking forward when she came walking next to him.

''Booth - '' She started but her cut her off.

''I'm not listening to the name Booth anymore.'' He told her in the most serious voice he had.

''Excuse me?''

''Booth, it's not my name. I'd prefer you referred to me as Special Agent Booth. I have worked very hard to become an Agent, you know.'' The smile stayed off his face as he paused for a second to wait for the glass sliding doors to open. They slid open smoothly and he resumed his journey, his partner having to take extra steps to keep up with his large strides. For several moments she didn't say anything and he thought she'd given in, but then she stepped in front of him and stopped him by placing two hands on his chest, startling him.

''What?'' He asked, slightly irritated.

''You.'' She pointed at him with her index finger and shook her hand. ''You are so childish.''

Booth simply shrugged and waited for her to continue. She paused.

''Fine. Fine! Just don't introduce me as Bones to anyone involved in law enforcement, okay? Show that you have at least some respect for me.''

A grin spread across the Special Agent's face as he realised he'd finally won an argument with her. Finally. He just had to use her own words against her and she'd crave.

''Deal.'' He held out his hand and she took it making sure to squeeze extra hard when she shook it. Booth didn't flinch.

''So what's the case?'' She asked once more while she let go of his hand.

''Skeleton found buried in a playground. C'mon Bones get your coat. We don't have all day.'' He told her and she shot him a look before returning back to the lab to find her coat, mumbling something to herself about alpha male tendencies. Booth just smirked and leaned against the wall.

If he could call her Bones, she could call him an alpha male any day.

* * *

Notes; Bet you all didn't know I like reviews. 


End file.
